DLC can be defined as the metastable phase of a-C and a-CH containing graphitic sp2 clusters embedded in an amorphous sp3 bonded matrix. DLC material comprises a nanocrystalline diamond matrix with graphitic inclusions where collective behavior of sp2 states is responsible for optical and electrical properties and the sp3 states govern the mechanical properties. It is a promising candidate for a wide range of applications such as in magnetic storage discs, automobile parts, microelectronic devices, electronics, and biomedical field. But the active device application of the DLC films reported till date is marred by factors viz. high electrical resistivity, large intrinsic stress tending to degrade the electrical and optical properties and poor adhesion leading to “peel off” from the substrate. The fabrication of DLC nanostructures with improved electrical conductivity as well as high strength is an impending need.